


You Know, I Know

by saladhime



Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, dis is really self indulgent LOL.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Martin tends to call Rasmus an angel often, so he really shouldn't be surprised when he sees Rasmus's wings for the first time.He is, of course.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	You Know, I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> College is stressful and finals are not quite done yet but I could NOT stop thinking about this during one of my shifts at work so. I think legally I had to write this,,,,  
> Hopefully you all enjoy this little fic, and have a great rest of your day/night!
> 
> P.S......I highly recommend listening to this while you read, but it's not required!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiKZ_4EkYsA

_I'm just a human, human, human_

_You erode all my corners_

_And make me into love, love, love_

_-_

When Martin sees Rasmus’s wings for the first time, it’s accidental. 

He blinks, once, twice, to make sure he’s seeing correctly. When he looks again, Rasmus is still frozen and shirtless, the large black sweater hanging from his arms and a dark red coloring his cheeks. His already large eyes are widened almost comically and his blond hair is a bit messier than usual. So, everything is typical Rasmus.

Except for the angel wings that rest on his back. They’re still there after blinking and even twitch a little, so Martin finally processes the sight in front of him.

Rasmus, his darling little boyfriend, is an angel.

Like, an _actual, real angel._

“Rasmus.” Martin says, voice even as he fully steps into Rasmus’s room, gently closing the door.

“Uh, yeah?” Rasmus squeaks out, smiling nervously and shifting in place slightly. 

Martin notices this and frowns, slowly coming closer to the shorter male, and carefully shifts the sweater over Rasmus’s head and on so it fully covers him and the wings. He can hear the way Rasmus’s breath hitches, and feels the way his boyfriend’s body lessens it's trembling as he adjusts the sweater. He pulls back just a bit, but rubs his thumb gently along one of Rasmus’s thin hands and waits.

“A-Aren’t you g-gonna ask about the wings?” Rasmus finally whispers, eyes looking at the floor awkwardly. Martin hums softly.

“Not really.” He says simply. The answer makes Rasmus look up at Martin, surprise painted on his face plainly. Martin thinks it's very cute, but he doesn’t say that. He just smiles, and moves one of his large hands to run through Rasmus’s hair. He nearly melts when Rasmus unconsciously leans into it though.

“B-But-”

“No ‘Buts’. This doesn’t change anything. You’re still my precious, darling, and painfully, endearingly dumb boyfriend whom I care for very deeply. You can tell me all about them when _you’re_ ready, okay? I can wait.”

They both let the words settle, letting the tension in the room melt, and Martin nearly beams when Rasmus speaks.

“You can say ‘boyfriend whom I _love’_ you know.” The tiny male mutters, but with a grin and pink flush, his face fails to match the faux annoyance laced in his voice. 

A soft pink of his own graces Martin’s cheeks at the words, and somehow he really _does_ fall just a little bit more in love with Rasmus. As if he wasn’t whipped enough.

So, Martin wraps an arm around Rasmus’s waist, pulling him in close. He then brings a hand up to cup one of the shorter male’s cheeks, and he presses soft kisses to his forehead, eyelids, nose. They elicit a soft giggle from Rasmus, a sound Martin drinks in.

He presses their foreheads together then, and smirks at his lovely little boyfriend.

“Okay, _boyfriend whom I love,_ can I kiss you?” Martin asks teasingly.

He’s answered by slightly chapped lips pressing eagerly up against his own, and Martin smiles into the kiss before tugging him into the direction of his bed.

And if he feels the wings flutter, he doesn’t say anything.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry y'all all i know is loona, drinking snapple and writing rlly sappy caps/wunder fics


End file.
